one shot (Based on tv show)
by trembleytristan64
Summary: Just something that I made in literally minutes but I personally like it but both postive and negative comments are welcomed, anything to help me get better. I haven't read the book, didn't even hear of it until after I watched the show but the show really touched me so I plan to read the book and do book-based fanfics :D


!The following lines are not owned by me.!

"This okay?" Clay

"Yes more than okay." Hannah and Clay went back to kissing for a few more seconds.

"Stop it." Hannah said pushing him off due to fear of being mistreated like she been the whole year.

"Okay, okay." Clay said confused but still was on Hannah.

"No just stop it okay?" Hannah said scared and confused.

"Did I hurt you?" Clay asks still on Hannah but she pushed him off.

"No just don't." Hannah.

"I mean what happened? I thought it was okay? Hannah I'm so sorry." Clay said and Hannah stood up and faced him.

"Just leave me alone." Hannah said and took a second to continue. "Just leave me alone, you should just go." Clay got dressed.

"Are you all right?" Clay asked dressed now.

"I don't want you here, get out!" Hannah yelled.

"Hannah.." Clay gently and non violently touched Hannah on the shoulder which she pushed him off roughly.

"Get the fuck out!" Hannah yelled and Clay left.

-! End of Un-owned content!-

Hannah's PoV

Clay had just left the room and a few seconds later Jessica and Bryce came in and I hid in her closet and they began undressing, well he started to undress her and I noticed Jessica fell asleep but he didn't stop, what should I do? I heard him moan and I knew what he was doing, I was so scared and demoralized already, so I sat there what seemed like hours and hours but finally he left and I went to Jessica who was somewhat dressed and I covered her body and looked at her.

"Jess." I said softly and quietly. "Damn it Bryce." I said disgusted and I wanted to tell her, tell someone, anyone at all but I am still torn between Clay and my fight, or whatever you want to call it. I exited Jessica's house which was still crawling with people. I walked outside to see someone walk up to me, blocking my way.

"Hey you okay?" Tony asked getting closer to me.

"You know Clay right?"

"Jensen right?"

"Ya do you know where he lives?"

"That depends, did he do something to you?" He had a serious face but suddenly had a funny and kidding face. "Just kidding, I know he didn't do anything."

"No, I did something and I need to apologize." Tony sighed.

"Get in I'll drive you." I got into the passenger and he started driving. "So are you going to tell me what you did?"

"I made out with him and then I freaked out."

"Why did he go to far?"

"No." I said upset. "I wanted him and I to do it, but." I said starting to tear up a bit. "I am scared that I'll be called a slut more, or something happening to him because I fell for him, I mean Tony." I said adjusting my position so that I was looking at him. "Im a ticking time bomb and I don't want him to suffer for my dumb mistakes and-" Tony cut me off.

"Hannah, they aren't your mistakes, you have a bad taste of guys thats all, but you finally found a good one don't let him go, Clay is a good guy and if you like the dude and I know for a fact he likes you back, you two will fight for each other and if it comes down to it I'll beat up whoever is harassing you or Clay."

"Damn it Tony." I said banging my head against the back of the seat. "Stop saying the right shit at the right moments." I said laughing with a smile.

"See, all you needed was someone to smack you in your right mind."

"You didn't smack me." I said making Tony look at me.

"Don't tempt me." I smiled and we listened to some old cassette tape with music and I got to Clay's house around 10. "The lights are on but its a bit late so I get Clay and you wait okay?" I nodded and I waited a few minutes before Clay came out, I immediately got out and shocked Clay.

"What is she doing here?"

"You two gotta figure this out, I got you few minutes so you two go take a walk or something."

"Okay." Clay said and I walked over to him and he walked away making me follow him. "So are you mad at me did I do something to make you mad at me?"

"Clay I." I stuttered and didn't know what to say, my mind and heart are once again fighting, with my brain telling me to not trust Clay with my heart telling me to kiss Clay.

"Look I don't understand what happened at Jessica's, I feel like I should of stayed but you were being you."

"Uh." I said confused if that was a compliment or not.

"I mean." He stopped walking. "I know you are going through some shit at school and I want to help you go deal with it, you shouldn't be dealing with it alone."

"I can't do this." I said letting my brain taking over with my heart having a bit of power telling me if he stops you from walking, he's trustworthy and thankfully he did this time.

"Okay what's wrong, tell me I am not going to call you a slut or a whore or smack your ass because of a stupid list."

"Finally you said something not socially awkward, and at the right time as well." I said having laughter but not happy laughter, like I was scared of something.

"Tell me what's on your mind, maybe we can fix whatever is between us."

"I am scared that you will hurt me like Justin and the number of guys who fucked me over."

"But I won't and you should know that by now."

"But you agree that I am a slut."

"What when did I say that?"

"When you saw that damn picture."

"I was jealous of Justin, I was an ass and I wish I can take back that moment but I can't and I feel horrible."

"The other reason why I stopped at Jessica's was because I am scared that if I do date you people would start harassing you like they do to me."

"I don't care what people think about me, hell if I care what they think if we date, I like you, and nothing is going to change that I seen who you really are you aren't a slut or a whore you are a amazing girl with a amazing personality."

"Clay I am sorry that I freaked out on you, my brain is fucked up and my heart is the only thing keeping me from giving up on life."

"Are you thinking about killing yourself or harming yourself?" Clay asked worried.

"I've thought about it, trust me but your the only reason why I haven't done it, same for Tony he is another reason why I am still here on this Earth."

"Hannah you need to talk to someone."

"Your here." I smiled causing him to smile, we always did that it was like a chain reaction and sometimes it was a awkward smile. "Fuck it." I said moving closer and closing the gap between our bodies and I kissed him and he held me closely.

"Your right." He said putting a bit of space between us. "I'm here and I won't leave, ever."


End file.
